


I have a crush on an idiot.

by Oumanoodles



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oumanoodles/pseuds/Oumanoodles
Summary: Shuichi goes to drop off Kokichi's scarf at his room and gets himself into more than what he anticipated.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 196





	I have a crush on an idiot.

  
  


Shuichi walked along the corridor of the dormitories, he quickly glanced at his watch.

_ 22:04, I hope I don’t wake Kokichi up.  _

Shuichi stopped finally, in front of the door that had a name tag that read ‘Kokichi Ouma’. He knocked lightly, hoping that he wouldn’t wake Kokichi up if he was, in fact, asleep. Half a minute went by and Shuichi hadn’t gotten a response.

“Huh?” Shuichi said aloud.

He turned the doorknob slightly, not thinking the door would open slightly.

_ Maybe I could just leave his scarf nearby… I'm sure it would be fine. _

Shuichi pushed the door open slowly, hoping the door wouldn’t creak or make any sort of loud noise. He successfully slipped through the door without the door creaking too much. He let out a sigh of relief before quickly closing Kokichi’s door behind him. 

_ Ah, where to leav e his scarf… _

Shuichi tiptoed around Kokichi’s dorm living area quietly, deciding on where to leave his scarf that he had left behind at Shuichi’s dorm. He glanced around seeing the sofa in the middle of the living area, deciding to leave it there. 

Shuichi was about to go back to his own dorm room when he spotted a light coming from Kokichi’s bedroom. 

_ Is he… awake? _

Shuichi walked slowly to the door to Kokichi’s bedroom that had the door slightly open with light creeping out. He peeked through the door, seeing Kokichi wasn’t there. Shuichi frowned, confused to where Kokichi could be. Out of curiosity, Shuichi decided to step into Kokichi’s room. 

_ Where could he be...? _

Shuichi stepped on piles of clothes while entering Kokichi’s room, it was clear that Kokichi doesn’t clean his room. He sighed, making a mental note to make Kokichi clean his room, or offer to do it for him. He looked around his room once more before spotting something unexpected.

“Hey Saihara-chan!” 

_ What the fuck. _

Shuichi was now looking at Kokichi, hanging upside down from his bathroom door, looking like some sort of bat. Kokichi looked as if it was totally normal and not at all dangerous.

“So, do you have something to say, or are you just gonna stand there?” Kokichi remarked, giving a smirk in Shuichi’s direction.

“Wha- I- Huh?” Shuichi stumbled over his words, completely speechless over what Kokichi was doing.

“Speechless huh? I know, I am that pretty!” Kokichi grinned, sending Shuichi into a blushing mess. 

_ Get it together Shuichi! _

“NO! That’s not it… it's just that I'm confused...?” Shuichi managed to blurt out, trying to save what dignity he had left.

Kokichi gave a blank look at him, making Shuichi avert his eyes in nervousness. A few seconds passed and Kokichi kept looking at himself hanging from the door and he looked kinda nervous about something.

“Ah, will you not laugh at what I'm about to say…?” Kokichi said, giving Shuichi a nervous smile.

“Uh, sure?” Shuichi blindly agreed.

“I- Uh- Um-” Kokichi stumbled, a pink tint dusting his cheeks as he tried to get out his sentence, “I - Uh- I need help getting down…” Kokichi finally said, frowning with the light blush on his cheeks.

Shuichi blinked a few times before turning away from Kokichi, covering his mouth and trying to muffle his laugh, but failing.

“I-It’s not funny!” Kokichi yelled, “I can barely feel my legs or my face!” Kokichi’s face was all red and he looked like he might pass out.

Shuichi realised that Kokichi could pass out and he stopped laughing almost instantly. 

“How am I meant to get you down exactly?” Shuichi asked.

“I- I’m not s-sure” Kokichi struggled to get out.

Shuichi was internally panicking now, trying to figure out a quick way to get Kokichi down, and fast.

“O-Okay, I’m going to try to carry you…” Shuichi stuttered, as he gulped nervously, eyeing the small purplenette. 

Kokichi gave a small ‘Mhm’ and waited as Shuichi tried to approach him carefully. He got closer to the purplenette, snaking an arm around Kokichi’s upper back. 

“I-I’m going to try and lift you now…” 

Shuichi stood on the tip of his toes, reaching Kokichi’s legs which were hanging off the bathroom door. He braced himself for lifting Kokichi, scared that he wouldn’t be strong enough to lift the short boy. Shuichi lifted Kokichi off the door, which was much easier than expected since the purplenette didn’t weigh a whole lot. 

_ I thought he’d be way heavier… _

Shuichi lifted Kokichi onto his own bed, and Kokichi looked a little light-headed. Shuichi sighed, went to Kokichi’s kitchen area and grabbed a bottle of Grape Panta from the fridge he had. 

“Here,” Shuichi pushed the bottle into Kokichi’s hand and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Thanks, Saihara-chan” Kokichi cheered, opening the Panta bottle and watching the fizz dissolve in the liquid. 

They sat in silence for a while until Kokichi lay back on his bed and fell asleep instantly. Shuichi gave him a small smile, brushing his purple hair back and planting a small kiss on his forehead.

_I have a crush on an idiot..._


End file.
